At present, keyboard input is still the most important information input manner. However, in notebook computers, since manufacturers have no uniform standards, there are no fixed positions for setting dedicated function keys such as Fn, Ctrl key. This results in that users often mis-operate when using the keyboard to operate, due to habit or unfamiliar reasons.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1a, in a keyboard used for a desktop computer, the Ctrl key is arranged in the leftmost position, the Fn key is arranged in the second position next to it. In addition, as shown in FIG. 1b, in a keyboard used for a notebook computer, for example, the Fn key is arranged in the leftmost position, the Ctrl key is arranged in a second position next to it. Therefore, when users who get used to the desktop computer use the keyboard of the notebook computer to make an input, they may mis-operate the Fn key with regard to the most common operations (such as Ctrl+C or Ctrl+V), and when the users are about to use the Fn key plus a predetermined function key to perform a functional operation, the users often mis-operate the Ctrl key, thereby it impossible to operate properly.
For this reason, it is desired to provide an information processing method and an electronic device capable of, based on combination of respective keys operated by the users when making an input, adaptively adjusting functions of the dedicated function keys for proper input, thereby providing user experience.